


国王与玫瑰(完结)

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	国王与玫瑰(完结)

14.  
Greg和国王之间有条不大不小的缝隙，往日里他们总是喜欢在睡前聊些什么，或是国王不了解的小镇生活，或是Greg感到稀奇的王室秘闻，而今天，他们什么都没说。两个人很有默契的背对着对方，两个人也都难以入眠。Greg盖着被子，嗅着上面附着的国王的雪茄味信息素，想到以后可能很少能再这么近的接触他了，包括这个萦绕在他身边许久的信息素气味。带着些许失落的心情，他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
深夜，Greg是被热醒的，他呼吸急促，感觉脸上不自然地发烫。  
发烧了？  
但很快，不论是酸软下来的四肢还是突突直跳的腺体或是空气中浓郁的红酒气味都在告诉他，他发情了。  
Greg心道不好，抑制剂效力好像刚好快到，又因为国王回来完全忘记了去找Sherlock要抑制剂，如今心里脑子里想的都是即将离开，国王的信息素还源源不断的从身旁散发出来，被诱导发情几乎是必然。  
身体已经软的不像样，靠抑制剂而许久未到的发情期此时显得格外来势汹汹。他咬着唇并紧了双腿，阴茎硬邦邦的把被子顶出一个鼓包，不用碰都能感觉到身后的小口在一收一缩地吐着水，从身体最深处传来的瘙痒让Greg快要发疯。理智告诉他应该起身离开这间屋子，身体却违背大脑的命令，指挥着他把内裤褪下，双腿不断夹着被子磨蹭，光滑的丝绸面料被性器蹭的乱七八糟，深深浅浅的沾了分泌出的液体。他把脸埋进被子里，贪婪地嗅着来自Alpha强悍的信息素气味，这味道让他仿佛置身在一间黑暗的小屋，只有他倾慕的Alpha在吞云吐雾，烟雾缭绕间看不清他的面容，而Alpha凑近他撬开他的嘴唇，把一口烟渡进他的嘴里，让他从里到外都是属于Alpha的气味。他没办法拒绝，这气味让他更热了。  
“唔……”单纯的摩擦完全无法满足发情期带来的汹涌渴望，性器被蹭弄使得身后的小口更加不满足，黏答答的液体不停流出来，让他的身体在叫嚣着让什么粗大的东西把他填满。  
不行，要赶快解决……Greg混乱的头脑里只有这一个念头。他努力地把手贴上皮肤，抚摸自己以求疏解，身体很热很烫，连乳头都挺立着仿佛在乞求触碰。哦这该死的Omega天性……Greg崩溃地想着，认命地用手指捏住了小小的颗粒揉捻，那地方此时无比敏感，被手指玩弄的极其舒适，小小的电流从胸口扩散到全身，却总觉得缺了什么，于是Greg更用力的捻着胸前，硬挺的下体埋在被子里模拟着抽插的动作。  
不够……不够……  
全身的每个地方都叫嚣着需要爱抚，可Greg的一双手却不能解决所有地方，尤其是身后隐秘的入口，因为没有得到安抚而不停地一张一合，痒意简直快要逼疯Greg。他从来没有经历过这么凶猛的发情期，身体不断地把欲念传递给大脑，大脑似乎只能从他几乎为空白的性经验里调出那么一段。上次国王是怎么做的？是的……他把手指插进了那个地方……  
Greg咬着被子，把手慢慢探向身下，用力撸动了几下性器，差点没忍住泄了出来，他的手没有过多停留，转向了身后，Omega体质让他的身体自动分泌着绝佳的润滑液，黏糊糊的淌满了整个屁股，连身下的床单都湿滑一片。手指只是碰到了小口一下，就被贪吃的穴口吸进去了一个指节，高热的穴肉一下子就包围过来缠住了手指，饥渴地收缩着，Greg一狠心把整个食指和中指插了进去，一瞬间尖锐的快感刺激的他绷紧了脚尖，舒爽的呻吟差点脱口而出，还是被他压在了被子里。   
“唔……唔……”Greg不得章法的满足着自己，脑子里全是上一次国王温热的身体和低沉的声音，国王的指腹摩擦过体内所有敏感的地方，然后抵着那个能让他疯狂的开关，一下又一下的戳顶……Greg胡乱地插着自己，努力寻找着那个敏感的地方，另一只手圈着性器粗暴地揉搓，可是他总是找不到那个地方，两根手指已经没办法满足他，他只好再添一根手指，他能感觉到手指上全是体内分泌出的黏液，肠肉紧紧包裹着手指，他却怎么也碰不到最要命的那一处。  
怎么办……好想要……想要Mycroft……  
得不到满足的发情期的Omega心里无比脆弱，几乎是忍不住地涌上了眼泪，Greg纤长的睫毛上沾着点点水痕，下唇被咬的通红一片。  
国王在睡梦中感觉自己被那阵浓郁的红酒香包围，过了不久他似乎听到了身边一直传来的窸窸窣窣声和压抑的喘息，他睁开眼，下意识地看向了身侧，Greg整个人在被子里缩成一团，一抽一抽。  
刚醒来的国王并没有反应过来为什么信息素会如此浓郁，他下意识地释放了自己的信息素想要压制，却发现身侧的团子抽动的更厉害了。  
“Greg你还好吗？”一开口他就被自己低哑的声音吓了一跳。  
Greg并没有回答他，只是更用力的收紧了被子。  
国王皱眉，把手搭上被子想让他把头露出来，可刚放上去的一瞬间就感觉手下的人重重一抖。  
国王想也没想就直接蛮力扯掉了被子，然后看着被子下通红蜷缩的身体难得地愣住了。  
Greg似乎也被这突如其来的举动吓到了，保持着一个诡异的姿势一动不动。  
国王想不到深夜会看到如此活色生香的一幕，他心上的Omega一丝不挂，面色潮红，眼角还有来不及擦掉的泪水，薄唇被咬的水意莹莹，漂亮的身体被体液弄的乱七八糟，秀气的性器直挺挺的立着，不停涌出一点液体流到包裹着它的手指上，另一只手的手指还插在身后那个拼命张阖的入口。  
Greg发情了。  
国王飞快的得出了这个结论。然后他笑了。  
被发现了。Greg只有这一个想法，羞耻感瞬间涌上了他的大脑。他一把把手指抽出去，穴口没了填满它的东西又涌出了一股水。  
“唔——”抽出的感觉太剧烈了。  
“自己玩感觉好吗？”国王的目光很危险，他把一只手抚上Greg的脸，Greg双眼迷蒙地贴上那只带着凉意的手蹭了蹭，国王满意地笑了，“回答我，Greg。”  
“不……不好……”国王又释放了一点信息素，服从的天性支配下Greg只能喘息着回答。  
“你的发情期来的很突然，突然的不符合常理。所以为什么，你发情了？”国王的手指缓缓地顺着Greg的脸颊划下来，划过滚动的喉结，再贴上发烫的胸膛。  
Greg不自觉地追逐着他的手指，混沌一片的大脑思考着国王的问题，不能告诉他是因为他……不能……  
Alpha的气味近在咫尺，激发着他身体最深的渴望，他下意识地向国王的方向靠近，伸手去触碰国王的下体，那一处在满屋子的信息素刺激下已经有了反应，硬挺而灼热一根顶着睡袍，那粗壮饱满的形状引诱着Greg臣服。他盯着那里，喉结明显滚动了一下，被迷惑一般地慢慢低下头想要解开国王碍事的衣物，把那根能满足他的大东西含进去，用口水把它弄得湿淋淋的，然后再塞进他的身体里，获得无上的欢愉。  
国王眯着眼却没阻止他的动作，Greg的手指没什么力气，即使是解开睡袍带子再把内裤褪下的简单动作都十分吃力，国王的阴茎直挺挺地抵在他鼻尖，他双眼迷蒙，用手圈住，张开嘴就要去吞，国王却突然捏住了他的下巴，Greg水意朦胧的一双眼看着他，显然被打断地很不甘心，喘息着想要挣脱国王的钳制。  
“告诉我，为什么？”  
Greg还是不回答，手不肯放开地来回抚摸国王的性器。国王自问不是什么正人君子，Omega发情的气味实在是太过诱人，特别这个Omega还是一个平日里信息素浓度就比其他Omega发情期还要重的上等Omega，国王不确定如果他一直被这样撩拨还能坚持多久，但是他不想趁人之危，不想稀里糊涂就做了让Greg后悔的事。  
他的心里始终不相信Greg真的对他毫无感情，他的日记，他的信，Greg在他回来时分明也是同样的欢欣。这个发情期突如其来，他能不能私心以为会是因为他……  
最后一次，如果他不回答我，那我就离开这个房间。国王想着。  
“Greg，看着我。”国王把他的脸转向自己，“为什么？”  
不要对我露出这种表情，不要用这么深情的眼神看我，我会以为你爱我。  
Greg的内心疯狂的喊叫着。  
国王只是看着他，那双深邃的眸子此时只映着他的模样。  
Oh,Fuck.  
去他妈的阶级去他妈的平民去他妈的王室。  
人一辈子总得勇敢一次不是吗，虽然现在正在发情的他全身都乱糟糟的，但Greg Lestrade不在乎。  
“因为你……因为你……”Greg的泪唰地流了下来，“我爱你……我爱你！唔——”  
这不是国王第一次吻他，但这一次，有什么东西不一样了。他被紧紧圈在国王怀里，国王听到他的话，只惊讶了一瞬间，随即火热的唇就贴上了他的。他觉得脸上有些凉凉的，不是他的泪，是国王。  
他哭了。  
“我爱你Greg，这就是我想对你说的。”  
一切都是那么水到渠成。  
他们疯狂地索取着对方，国王的唇舌勾着他的在口腔里纠缠，霸道的掠过他口腔的每一寸，像是要把他吞了一样。这个吻仿佛漫长的有一个世纪，直到Greg觉得自己快要窒息国王才放开了他。  
我要他。Greg像头看到食物的小兽，露出了尖尖的獠牙，低下头就想去含国王被晾在空气中的性器。还不待他张嘴，国王就一把把他拉了起来，让他坐在他的大腿上，又一次贴上了他的唇。  
“你不必做这些。永远不用。”国王在他耳边呢喃着，看着他耳后的玫瑰纹身吻了上去，“我的玫瑰……”  
说罢又把小巧的耳垂含进嘴里，舌头绕着敏感的耳垂打转，湿热的呼吸一下一下敲打着耳膜，Greg觉得自己要在这温情又色气的撩拨中烧成一只通红的虾子。  
“不要……”他轻吟了一声。  
国王黏糊糊地从耳根向下舔吻着，哑着嗓子说:“叫我的名字Greg。”  
“Mycroft……”Greg乖顺的叫着，国王满意地安抚怀中这具美丽的身体。国王的手掌很热，从他的后颈开始沿着脊骨的凸起一节一节的抚摸，最终落在纤瘦的腰肢上用虎口来回揉弄，Greg的腰很是敏感，几乎受不住这作弄般的抚摸，胡乱地扭动着想要挣脱，却让国王看地更眼热。国王的唇舌流连在他的喉结上，似乎是爱极了这一小块凸起，被人咬住要害的感觉不算好，Greg却莫名觉得很安心。  
乳头被Mycroft含进去的一瞬间Greg就发出了一声受不了的轻唤，挺立的多时的性器毫无征兆地喷出了精水，湿哒哒的溅落在两个人腿间。Mycroft并没有因为他的发泄而放过他，乳头前不久才被Greg用手指玩弄得通红，此时被湿热的唇舌舔弄戳刺，还时不时用牙齿轻咬，可怜的小东西被吸的越发肿胀，另一边得不到爱抚的泛着一阵阵的痒，Greg不自觉地挺起胸膛把另一边往Mycroft面前凑，Mycroft也好脾气地默许他所有的行为。  
我会给你想要的一切。  
胸前阵阵传来的快感让Greg的小屁股忍不住一股一股地冒水，Mycroft的手也恰好流连到了圆润的臀部，上佳的手感让Mycroft刚一碰到那里就忍不住揉捏了起来，湿滑的液体在甬道里流淌，从穴口被挤出来淌了Mycroft满手，他把手举到Greg面前，坏心眼地微微张开手指，液体在指尖拉出一条又一条晶莹的丝线。  
“你太湿了宝贝儿。”  
Greg看着他手指上的水痕羞耻的快要烧起来，只能轻轻抬起臀部蹭了蹭他的大腿企图转移他的注意力。  
“进来……”  
Mycroft被这软软却充满色情意味的一声叫的险些缴械，惩罚般的在他的臀部拍了一下，没想到换来的是Greg舒爽的一声呻吟，流出来的液体好像更多了。  
迟早我会死在这个妖精身上。Mycroft忿忿地把自己埋进Greg身体里的时候这么想着。  
粗壮坚硬灼热的阴茎不打招呼就直接破开了羞涩紧实的甬道，不容拒绝地一寸一寸顶进去，尽管Greg体内分泌的润滑已经泛滥成灾，可过大的性器依然让Greg觉得疼痛不已。  
“啊……好痛……”  
Mycroft喘着粗气说不出话，紧致的肠道像天堂一般把他包裹，要不是顾及Greg会受伤，他只想一鼓作气地抽插，狠狠地干进他的最深处然后射精。  
“抱歉，我也是第一次……进入别人。”Mycroft的耳根悄悄的爬上了红色。  
Greg听了这句话突然笑了，因为疼痛皱起的眉都跟着平缓了下来。  
嘿，我是他的第一个Omega，这感觉真好。  
“缓一下好吗？”  
Greg安静地抱着他，Mycroft的手握住了他的性器缓慢的揉蹭，拇指的指腹在敏感的龟头上磨蹭，手掌不时地包裹住两个囊袋按揉，下体被安抚的快乐让他很快又放松了下来，后穴也随之分泌出了更多液体。  
“可……可以了。”  
Greg轻轻缩了一下穴口。这真是太不可思议了，他向喜欢的人表白了，Mycroft的阴茎正在他的身体里，Mycroft说他爱他。  
Mycroft的动作很温柔，一边亲吻着他的身体一边缓缓地顶弄，他们的姿势并不适合大张大合的狂野性爱，但Greg意外的喜欢这样。饱满的龟头每一次都刚好能够顶到敏感的前列腺，小幅度的动作带来了更密集的快乐，酥麻的快感在体内一点点累积，随后蔓延到全身。Greg觉得自己的每一个毛孔都在为他打开，像被泡进了温水一样舒适。  
好像还有哪里不够。  
他很舒服，但发情期的强烈欲望并不能被这样轻柔的性爱所满足。  
他的身体慢慢不满足于这样的温柔，他想要Mycroft更加凶狠，他想要被狠狠插进生殖腔，想要Alpha在他体内成结。  
“等，等一下Mycroft。”Greg抚上他的头发，慢慢从他身上坐起来，分离的下身使得他的屁股又漏出了一股粘液。他转过身趴下，把屁股翘起来冲着Mycroft。  
“进入我，标记我。”Greg听见自己这么说，“弄坏我。”  
Mycroft几乎是瞬间就红了眼，他咬着后槽牙，声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的:“Omega，你最好知道你在说什么。”  
再次顶进来的粗大阴茎来势汹汹，不等Greg适应就直奔最敏感的腺体快速顶弄，就在快感累积到快要爆发的时候却又停下，在边缘不轻不重地摩擦，来回几次快要把Greg搞崩溃。  
“嗯……唔……Myc，饶了我……”  
Greg紧紧攥着身下的床单，努力收缩着甬道想要Mycroft不再戏耍他，Mycroft充耳不闻，依然保持着吊人胃口的节奏，不上不下，Greg的性器快要爆炸，可是却得不到痛快的满足。  
“Myc……唔……”  
Greg再顾不得羞耻，身体拼命向后的往Mycroft的方向蹭，他不停摇晃着腰肢，后穴疯了一样地绞紧吮吸着体内的硬物，Greg甚至能感觉到阴茎上虬结的青筋。  
Mycroft终于被他这一连串的动作逼得噤了声，甬道像是有生命一样的含着他，软肉不断地缠上又松开，甬道深处像是有一张不知餍足的小嘴，吸的他头皮发麻。他再顾不得什么技巧什么作弄，只想每一下都能重重顶进他身体深处，他要让他高潮迭起。Greg很快在这密集的顶弄中到达了顶峰，甬道前所未有的紧缩，床单立刻湿了一片。  
高潮过后的Greg还在喘息着平复自己，可不待他休息片刻，身后的Alpha就径直把性器抵得更深了些，龟头立刻戳开了一个细小逼仄的入口。  
“唔！不，不要……”  
Greg从来不知道Omega的身体里还有如此特别的存在，所谓的生殖腔居然这么敏感？  
小口不断的嘬吸着龟头，Mycroft吸着一口气，缓缓地抽插着，一点一点打开这个紧致的入口。  
“你这里可不是这么说的。”  
Mycroft用力一顶，性器立刻进入了一个无比湿滑之处，Greg崩溃地哭叫，刚刚发泄过的性器又一次缓缓地挺立，Mycroft爱极了他失控的样子，不断摆动着腰让性器进的更深。龟头在脆弱的生殖腔壁上无规律地蹭过，带起一阵又一阵电流般的快感。  
我会死的……一定会死的……  
Greg的嗓子都快要哭喊哑，身后的人却无视他，只是把他的整个灵魂都抛到空中，再一次又一次带他坠入欲望的深渊。  
Mycroft感觉自己快到了，于是他俯下身把手插进Greg的指间，嘴唇也贴上Greg后颈处发烫的腺体，轻轻地舔了舔。  
“我要来了，别怕。”  
Alpha的性器在他的生殖腔涨起了一个巨大的结，把头部紧紧锁在敏感的内腔里。Mycroft用力地冲着跳动的腺体咬了下去，属于他的信息素铺天盖地地涌入Greg的身体，同时一股股精液有力地击打在内壁上，Greg大脑一片空白，生理性的泪水流了满脸，下体不知道在何时就已经泄了出来。  
时间仿佛静止，空气中浓郁的红酒香渐渐被雪茄的气息所融合。  
“我爱你……”

15.  
没有什么比在爱人怀里醒过来更美好的事了，Greg看着Mycroft的睡颜露出了一个甜蜜的笑。他摸了摸后颈的腺体，那里有一个小小的属于Mycroft的伤痕。  
被自己的Alpha气息包围令人感到平和舒适，欲望得到满足，感情得到回应，Greg猜他一定是世界上最幸福的人了。  
“打算看多久？”闭着眼的Mycroft突然睁开了眼睛，眼里含笑地看着怀里的人，没忍住低头亲吻上了Omega如花一样美好的唇。  
甜蜜的红酒香缠绕着雪茄气息，醇美得令人陶醉。  
嘴唇分开时拉出了一条透明的丝线，两个人的呼吸都有些急促。  
“Mycroft.”Greg叫他。  
“嗯？”Mycroft笑眯眯地回应。  
Greg贴近了他，Mycroft只觉得下体被光滑柔软的属于Greg的小屁股轻轻蹭着。  
“我的发情期还没过……”  
“你这个小妖精。”Mycroft毫不犹豫地翻身把一脸得意的Greg压在身下，狠狠地吻住了他的唇。  
玫瑰盛开了。

16.  
Sherlock已经好几天没有见到Mycroft了，但是他不怎么意外，毕竟王宫里的Beta仆人们闻不到，他可闻得到，信息素的气味简直快要把整个王宫笼罩，他不得不感叹上等Omega的天赋和强Alpha的耐力。  
晚宴过后的晚上，Sherlock在John的口袋里发现了那一小瓶抑制剂，John当时就倒吸一口凉气心道不秒。不过Sherlock还是拦住了他想要去送抑制剂的冲动行为。  
“我猜我们即将拥有一个王后。”Sherlock说。  
不得不说，他真的是个天才。  
——END——


End file.
